Alone on Christmas in July:Costumed Beauty (Maid Marian TF)
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Is this Christmas in July? No, but the story take place there. The main character in the story isn't social but shall soon see a loved one of another at a costume store. Perhaps she shall take the place of that person...or vixen for that matter. (Takes place in same universe of "The No Insubordination Badge:Costumed Beauty"


_There is an old costume store in the middle of Mildew Lane entitled "Costumed Beauty". It is owned by old Donna Widow. She and a very slim few in the town of Eraldatu work there almost every day 12 hours (6 AM to 6 PM, breaks on holidays for almost every religion) Despite the small cast it is still a popular location throughout the town of Eraldatu. Any one can buy a costume, but sometimes the costumes they buy may effect their life..._

* * *

Jacqueline stood at the window of her apartment. The straight french-russian christian brunette at age 23 noticed it was 7/25, Christmas in July. Sure she didn't celebrate today, but she certainly knew that someone would be. If she had a friend who did she'd probably be invited to her party immediately. Jacqueline, however, had none who celebrated that. In fact she didn't have any friends in general.

Why though, she thought? It couldn't due to her being an imbecile, intact she was one of the smartest kids in her school. she skipped 11th grade and got all A+'s on her senior year. (except for gym, there she got a B+.) She even managed to get to her dream college:Saint Agnes University. Somehow that was not enough to make a single a acquaintance.

Maybe Jacqueline wasn't popular due to that she was unaware her uninhibitedness. She'd always blurt out secrets about her fellow classmates that they told her without thinking about what she was saying, or knowing it for that matter. As a result, people would get mad at her for things she didn't even know she did. It was a sad fact, but it was definitely a fact. She didn't know people hated her for exposing their secrets. Secrets they trusted her to keep.

Being isolated for that reason is kind of sad...

* * *

Jacqueline had stared out the window for long enough. "It's raining cats and dogs..." she contemplated "...and it's clear the heavenly pound wouldn't come and put them on the wind truck." She immediately regretted saying those similes. They were just plain abominable, no snowman needed.

"Well," she thought, this time out loud. "I guess that means I'll have to scrap my plans to go to the beach."

Depressed due to the fact that she couldn't do the one thing she liked, (besides go on the internet of course), poor Jacqueline sat down on her bed with the starry blanklet. She then laid her head on her Little Witch Academia pillow and started at the celling with a poster of Mickey Mouse in his Kingdom Hearts Outfit on it.

"Looks like it's just us again Mickey." she spoke the poster, knowing it wouldn't respond "It appears I'm alone on Christmas in July. Not that I care or anything. I just wish there was something for us to do."

Then she remembered she had that cupon for that costume store she had that expired today. What was it called again? 'Costume Betting'? 'Masked Prettiness'? 'Mascot Comeliness'? Ah now she remembered! "Costumed Beauty". There she'd discover something else about herself...

* * *

It only took 5 minutes to get to the store by car. If the traffic stayed the same rate would take 5 minutes to get back as well. When it came to picking outfits however it was definitely going to take more than 5 minutes.

"Would it be good if I went with the superhero bootleg...or should I go with a sailor fuku? Either way that maid costume is definitely off the list." Jacqueline's thoughts ran wild. "It would be awesome if I choose the farmer were wolf alien cyborg hockey player. No, it's too complex. Maybe I should just go with a simple doctor. Perhaps I should just-"

"Excuse me." said an old feminine voice.

"Eep!" Jacqueline jumped in fear. (It's not female downgrading, it's just a natural human reaction.)

"Oh dear." the elder woman, Donna Willow spoke once more. "I didn't mean to startle you. That's the second time this week now."

"Sorry, for jumping Ms...who are you exactly?"

"Ms Willow. I'm the store owner and I overheard your little dilemma about costume picking. I think I have an idea you might like light..."

* * *

The costume that the elder woman was talking about was a mascot of Disney's Maid Marian. Jacqueline was in the already in full suit except for the head part. She could talk in the head but she still didn't know how to put it on . She just had a question that happened to be before the head was put on:"Why exactly costume?"

"Do you not like it?" the store owner interrogated.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that!" Jacqueline explained "It's a good costume. I'm just wondering why you choose this over the other costumes."

"Honestly, I just had one of my workers pick it out at random. He said that you had an aura of 'uninhibitedness'...though I highly doubt that. You don't seem like the kind of person who'd blurt out without realizing it. Do you think you are"

"Nah, not really...wait what if I actually do do...Nope! It's not very likely anyways. Not likely but possible."

"I don't know if he's right about his aura. However, I think that you are indecisive. For a girl like you I think that you should rely on friends to do it."

"I...honestly don't have any."

"Your'e a loner. He sensed that too. Alone on Christmas in July. Of course, there's nothing you can do about it at the moment. Now go put on the head slowly and I will connect the straps."

Jacqueline did place on The Marian head slowly...as slow a snail to be precise. The straps were connected faster. As soon as the head was put on Donna handed the girl in a fox costume a mirror

"Wow!" Jacqueline was honestly supposed how good the costume looked on her. "This is-"

"LU!" said a new voice. This was more masculine.

"It's more Lu?" Donna asked.

"That wasn't me." said the girl in the vixen suit. "It appeared to be that person in a Lucario suit over there! Wait...that's the real thing"

"Mathew?" the elder woman turned to face him as the Steel-Fighting Pokemon ran towards her "Oh no. What's wrong?"

The Lucario,dubbed Mathew,seemed to be in a panic "Lucar CARIO! Lucario Lucario LU! Lu Ro Lucari! Lucario, Lucario?!"

"Oh my," the old woman was frightened at the Lucarios remark.

"What? What did he say?" uttered the costume fox, still with the head on.

"No time for explaining dear. Quickly get into that door over there and I'll lock it nice and tight. I'm only doing it for your protection! They're going to take you to jail if they find you!"

"Marian" was still disorientated about the situation. Regardless though she went in the door and Donna locked it real tight. On the other side of the door there was a wooden wall, a wooden table with 2 chairs at both ends, and single window that projected what appeared to be a forest. "That's odd," Jacqueline had began to think again. "there weren't any trees outside the store, none the less a forest and yet here I can make one out. Then again maybe the costumes just messing with my vision or it could just be a painting."

* * *

Unaware to the costume wearer, a change was happening in her body. The suits body was merging with her own and so would the rest of the costume as well. Her breasts had become more covered in orange fur and the dress that she wore had turned lavender and extended all the way down to the legs. It then gained a second layer of magenta formed underneath. The lavender layer went down a little bit and stopped at her breasts so they could see the underlying layer of magenta. Soon she was 1/2 Marian. But not in mind.

"Marian, my love." said a masculine fox.

He was wearing a green shirt and no pants. He also wore a green hat with a red feather. Mabye the costume just limited her vision and she couldn't see him before. Either way, it was clear that he was a person wearing a Robin Hood costume and was trying roleplaying the character. Or maybe it was the real thing? Nah, not likely?

Jacqueline decided to question him. "Hey,the owner told you to come here too?"

"No my love," said Robin "I am my own owner, and I came here to escape the prince's soldiers."

"Ah,your'e into role-play. Don't worry! I'll do it too. Now, what did you say was going on?"

"The princes soldiers are coming after me."

"The prince? Don't you mean king? _Phony_ king, but a king none the less."

During this time a tail started to grow on the costumes back. It was a red bushy one and it was so fluffy if you laid your head on it you could subsitute it as a pillow. started to lose a bit of herself, memory wise

The conversation continued

Robin started "Oh yes. I agree he's a king, but since he's a phony he doesn't deserve to be called one. It is not enough to want the heart I gave to you back however."

"I'm sorry." said Jacqueline, with an accent starting to form as she sat down. "You made a good choice in keeping it though. I promise you I will never call him a king again If that what it mens to be lovers. Wait...did I just say that out loud?"

"What do you mean say that out loud?"

"I'm sorry Robin I just...wait did you say the princes soldiers are coming?"

"Well that's just when you get when you steal from the rich and steal from the poor. Some call it reverse communism. Others call it plain evil. I call it something to do to serve my sense of justice. It may not be the right sense of justice but..."

"Hey maid," said someone outside the door "open the door!"

"There here" Robin put his arm on Jacqueline, who could no longer remember what that name meant to her.

Her transformation took their final steps, starting with her legs which became thinner. Her feet became 3 toes with claws at the end. Her face gained a black circular nose and a muzzle. Her teeth became more sharp, as sharp as a foxes to be precise. and speaking foxes her face looked exactly like one once the fur was added on. Her ears moved to the top of her head and became triagonal. Of cousrse Robin couldn't see it since it was covered up by that big old pink sash. The last bit of Jacqueline's memory faded away leaving only the lovley Maid Marian.

"What do we do?" worriedly asked the vixen.

"I'll have to go, despite either of us want that to happen." Robin said with a Grimm look on his face.

"W-what? Go...on the day we first meet? Christmas in July 14 years ago? I don't want to be alone again!"

"Neither do I, my love. But if they see me with you both of us will be put to death immediately. Despite the fact this day is the iconic start in our relationship, I don't want it to be the last day of our lives."

"B-but what if t-they ask what was taking so long."

"Go tell them I am at the old badgers house and keep our conversation a secret between us and the two of us alone. You cannot tell the royal court, the children at the orphanage, your badminton partner who happens to also be a close friend of yours. You can tell the orphanage that you _thought_ you saw me, but I will be the one to surprise them to discover it's real. Of course, the promise goes both ways. I will not tell anyone either. Not even my sidekick, Little John. Can you promise me that you will not lose faith in our love if we can keep this secret for as long as needed?"

"...I promise." said Marian as the green fox stood up from his chair and then escaped without a trace.

Now fully Maid Marian in mind body and spirit, Jacqueline finally opened the door to reveal the person, or wolf, knocking was none other than the Sherif of Nottingham. He was coming around the town asking the residents for their taxes. Although it did seem odd that Marian was about to cry for no good he didn't question it. What was more important at the moment was catching that dirty no good crook Robin Hood. He did ask the maid if he had seen him, but the maid stuck to the promise and kept the secret that they had talked. And as the other part of the promise she said that she had seen him at the old badgers house a few minutes ago and she wanted the wolf to check there. After the taxes were paid and the wolf had left she went back in her cabin and stared out the window. Alone on Christmas in July again...sadly.


End file.
